


Hujan Abadi

by Cineraria



Series: bahtera di lautan kata [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Rintik hujan yang tumpah hari itu, meredam tangismu dan tangisku.[paket puisi untuk otp #1]





	1. untukmu yang tak tahu cara terima kasih

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: England (Arthur Kirkland) to America

/1/

Masih kudengar rintik hujan yang tumpah hari itu

Meredam tangismu dan tangisku

 

Masih kurasa lebat hujan yang jatuh hari itu

Basah darah ragaku ditimbun batu

 

Masih kuingat hardik lantangmu

Setajam tusuk bayonet di nadiku

 

/2/

Aku terpuruk pahitnya kenangan

Di bawah hujan itu kaudatang

Menghunus pedang berangan

Kaucabik koyak ikatan

Dan kautampik ulur tangan

 

Kubawa tubuh hangatmu dalam pelukan

Mengapa kau ronta dan menentang?

 

/3/

Kaubilang aku curang

Merenggutmu dari kebebasan

Kaubilang aku pecundang

Mengikatmu bak budak bayangan

 

Siapa yang dulu menyuapimu makan?

Kuseduh secangkir teh untukmu yang kehausan

Dan kubalut hangat tubuhmu agar tak kedinginan

 

Kuajari kau seni berpedang

dan kulatih tajamkan ketangkasan

Tapi inilah sekarang kaudatang

Menikamku di jantung kanan

 

/4/

Aku tak butuh hujan

Kala sisa genangan kepedihan

Aku banjir hujan kesedihan

 

Kau dengar itu?

Rintik hujan abadi yang tenggelamkan hatiku?

Wahai kau, pengikat tawa yang remukkan kalbu

 


	2. untukmu yang tak mengerti arti kebebasan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: America (Alfred F. Jones) to England

/1/

Masih lekat ingatanku

Warna fajar kemilau di matamu

Hijau yang membaur biru

 

Aroma pinus dan kayu oak

Kepul uap gelas teh limau

Kaudatang bawa mangkuk sup ikan

 

Debur ombak di luar jendela

Berlabuh kapal di dermaga

Kulihat camar lepas di angkasa

 

“Itu kapal kita,” katamu.

Kautiba dari jauh bumi

Tuk jemput aku ‘anakmu’

 

Aku mau seperti camar

yang menari bersama langit

Aku tak hendak naik kapal

yang kecil seperti penjara

 

Itu impianku, tapi katamu aku menghina

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kaumarah?

 

/2/

Masih rekat kenanganku

Warna jejak senja di mukamu

Di bawah guyur hujan kelabu

 

Aku dihantam pana

Kautampik tanganku semena-mena?!

Kau ingin tampar? Biar aku sayat luka!

Potong saja nadi kita!

 

/3/

Saat lepas kapalmu pergi

Kupandang sosokmu ditelan api

 

Kutitip lara pada gelombang

Agar kau selamat di tujuan

 

Kutiup asa pada angin lautan

Di masa depan bertabur bintang

Ada jejak langkah kita bersisian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya berhasil persembahkan poetry untuk usuk <3  
> buat yang pernah baca fik "Ombak Pahit" dan "Debu dan Kayu" milik saya, mungkin akan merasa familier sebab puisi ini dibuat berdasarkan headcanon yang sudah saya tuang duluan dalam kedua fik itu
> 
> untuk Rasya: maaf saya spam gift model begini orz... dan maaf juga kalau isinya garam yang ditabur di luka lama (?) karena saya enggak bosan-bosan nge-masoin kapal (usuk) satu ini XDDD  
> jangan lupa motto kita "mengapungkan kapal yang karam"
> 
> terima kasih sudah baca!  
> silakan jejak/komentarnya di kotak review ya...


End file.
